We Were Infinite
by MelancholyPuppet
Summary: Not caring if they were surrounded by a blinding light or the abyss of darkness. Only Damon and Katie mattered as time stood still, and I swear, In that moment.. They were infinite.
1. Chapter 1

"We're here." Stefan's arm was coiled around my waist, holding me upright. My vision had begun to blur by the time we had arrived at the boarding house. The young man's emerald gaze caught sight of the crimson stain on the side of my neck, his attention drawn to the substance. I placed my hand over my wound, shielding his gaze from it, he had done enough damage for one night and I didn't need him snapping again. Stefan looked down guiltily, he hated that he had been the one to cause this. He lifted me bridal style into his embrace, carrying me into the house. Gently, I was placed on the couch. That was when I felt it… that presence, His simple existence calling to me from across the room. He was here. I could feel my heart ache as my curious eyes found those deep cerulean ones that had been a loss to me for centuries. Damon Salvatore. I could feel a darkness over-taking me, and the over-whelming urge to close my eyes, I had no choice but to give in, soon I lay unconscious.

-Hours previously-

"What did she mean?" Stefan's eyes were practically burning into me, awaiting the answer I wouldn't give. His voice rose, as he clenched his jaw. "What did she mean, Katie!?" I flinched, staring down at the hardwood flooring. I was thankful my raven locks were covering my face like a curtain, so that he couldn't see my tortured expression. How was I going to explain this? "Stefan… I…" I inhaled a deep and calming breath before even attempting to continue. "I didn't meet you in 1901. I met you … when you were still human… you were thirteen…I was already a vampire by then." I glanced up, searching his expression, It was clear I was about to get scolded yet again, when he finally broke the silence between us, his voice was a lower tone, but the venom in his words still existed. "Why can't I remember ever knowing you? How does Katherine Pierce know you? What did she mean she would like to see the look on Damon's face when he saw you _again?" _Question after question was being tossed at me, I didn't have time to answer each before another was asked. I sighed heavily, trailing my fingers back through my hair, I had known the moment I made the decision to erase the Salvatore brothers memory of me, it would haunt me forever. "Stefan, please give me a moment to explain," His eyes narrowed, but he silenced, giving me the spotlight. "..Thank you. I met Niklaus Mikaelson when I was a child. I was no older than 7. He was a bit older than me of course, as were his siblings… but they each adored me, except the youngest…Rebekah." I trailed off, a smile tugging at my lips as I remembered the rivalry with her. "Both my parents and theirs were working together to find a way to make us immortal and by the time I was 20 each came up with something different. That's how the originals and different species of vampires came to be. I was changed into a monster against my will, as was Klaus. Due to Rebekah's stupidity about finding the cure and being in love with a human… we were forced to kill everyone. Klaus wanted me to be safe, so he set up a deal where I would travel to Mystic Falls and stay with the Salvatore family. That's where I met you."

Stefan looked bewildered, but he was craving to know more. He couldn't seem to form any words; he simply sat down on the couch next to me, giving me his full attention. I took that as my cue to continue.

"I met Damon on the same day I met you, your father introduced us. Damon and I spent every day together; it didn't take long for us to fall in love. He found out I was a vampire because I ended up having to feed off him. Your father had eyes out on everyone. He was searching for the rumored towns vampires and It was getting harder and harder for me to feed. That was the effect. He tried to help me keep my secret, but your father was suspicious and poisoned me with vervain to test his theory. When I collapsed on the floor proving his theory right, he locked me up with the rest of the vampires and planned to kill us. Damon saved me that night, but I knew I could no longer stay in town, _He_ knew I couldn't. Damon wanted to leave with me, but I couldn't put him in a life of danger and running, especially when he was just a mere human. I said my goodbyes and erased his memory of me. I found you before I left, and did the same to yours and your fathers. I found you in Chicago in 1901 and was bewildered you were alive, only to found out how and why. Katherine Pierce knew my every step, she met me when Klaus had taken interest on her, she was human as well. Katherine loved me, and she followed me over the years after she turned into a vampire. That's how she knew about Damon and I. Her plan was to turn him for me, so that he could find me and we could live happily for eternity but she fell in love with you, Stefan… and she couldn't help but toy with Damon. Once you were vampires, she fled for her own safety. That's how we got to where we are"

Piece by piece, Stefan began to put the puzzle together. Figuring out every step that had got us to where we were now. His brows furrowed, "You were in Chicago in 1901 when Klaus and Rebekah were there…I got that you knew them I just didn't know you knew them that far back," He trailed off, his body stiffening as he went back over my speech in his head. Stefan seemed to stiffen, his jaw clenching once more. "You were supposed to be the one person I could trust… What else are you hiding?" The young man's tone was accusatory. My lips immediately shaped into a frown, I stood as he did. He began pacing back and forth. I couldn't help myself, I found myself reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, only for him to shrug away my touch. My brows furrowed in determination, I reached out to touch him again.

"Hey…Stefan, talk to me."

In seconds, my back was shoved into the wall, his hand wrapped around my neck.

"Katie, Stop! Just fucking stop it! What more are you going to tell me?! Did you have a child you put up for adoption too!?"

I glared at him, he was being ridiculous. I understood him being angry but this was too much.

"It's the past, Stefan. There is nothing we can do about it"

"Everything that has _ever _happened to my brother and I started with _you_, including us becoming vampires."

"I'm s-sorry. Stefan, I didn't mean for all of this to happen…when I erased your memory I was trying to protect you. I didn't know what Katherine would do."

His fangs protruded, his anger was getting the best of him. Spidery veins manifested on Stefan's face, he then dug his fangs into the sensitive flesh of my neck and drank deeply. The taste of my blood was addicting, and he found himself gripping my arms to tug me closer. I became limp in his arms and he immediately pulled his fangs from my flesh. Stefan's eyes widened as he realize what he had done.

"K-Katie? Katie! I'm so sorry…I…"

His voice trailed off as I slumped against him feeling weak, the only thing he could do was to get me to somewhere that had blood bags. This guest house held nothing but furniture. It was a place for Stefan to stay to get away from his brother. He helped me stand, his eyes full of worry.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you to the Boarding House and get you some blood"

-Present:Damon POV—

The girl had been unconscious for about fifteen minutes. It was very aggravating. I just wanted to speak to her, to hear her voice. To find out what asshole would ever hurt _her._ I was waiting for Stefan to get his shit together and get bloodbags up here. Stefan stepped foot in the livingroom and my voice was snarky.

"Finally"

Stefan simply looked down, the guilt written on his expression, my brows furrowed as I idly wondered. No, not baby Stefan. After all, this was his friend. I was at her side, placing the bag to her lips, after she got enough I placed them on the table

"Careful"

I spoke softly, reaching out to hold her arm, one hand on the small of her back to support her as she tried to stand. I wasn't sure if she would be strong enough. I helped her slowly sit up, brushing back her raven curls, (did I just do that?) her eyes opened and I felt my mouth go dry. Caramel swirls in chocolate, her eyes were the perfect ecru. She looked at me as if I had pained her in some way. I glanced behind me to find Stefan, but he had already left the room, as if giving them…space?

Why did I have this feeling inside of my stomach, telling me something was wrong here? That look in her eyes was tortured, and I could have sworn her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Fuck, how long had I been sitting here staring at her?

"You want to tell me what happened to you?"

I felt giddy as she replied, I almost expected her not to.

"It's…complicated. Stefan and I …got into a small fight,"

She shrugged, as if trying to toss away the sadness, but it was held in her eyes, she continued.

"It's really nothing." She forced the smallest of smiles. "Everything's fine now."

Stefan peaked in through the doorway, hoping not to interrupt, but nothing was really being said. He spoke up quickly as we each turned our attention to him, only to stop looking at one another

"Uhm," Stefan spoke, flickering his eyes to Katie. "Are you staying here with me, tonight?"

I hated how he added "with me" almost as if claiming her as his. Did I really feel jealous over this girl? I felt better when she spoke up, making it clear.

"Yeah, Which spare bedroom will I be staying in?"

Stefan simply gave a small smile, his eyes showing his disappointment. He gestured toward the stairs and she went with him. I shook my head, not paying any attention to where he had placed her. I poured a glass of bourbon, knocking it back fairly quickly. With her around...this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2]

-Damon POV-

I awoke hours later, laying back on the couch, the empty bottle of bourbon still in my hand. I sighed; I was not sleeping here the rest of the night. I forced myself to stand, placing the bottle on the counter. I then made my way upstairs, walking into my dark room, undressing. I tossed my clothing down to my boxers on the floor. When I turned I froze. Why would Stefan put her in my room? What the fuck was going on here? The moonlight was shimmering on her face, making her look absolutely ethereal. I climbed into my bed, being my normal cocky self I gripped her waist, tugging her against my body, she groaned softly, shifting, her eyes opening to me.

-Katie POV-

Shit. He had snuck into my room, and got into bed with me? What had Stefan told him? "Excuse you" I said, sitting up and pulling out of his arms immediately. He smirked cockily, wetting his lips before he spoke.

"Sweetheart, you're in my bed" He seemed to look accomplished.

You had to be kidding me. Why in the hell would Stefan do that? Cruel trick, I wanted to spill, to tell my precious broken Damon everything. Before I could say anything he was pulling me back down into his embrace, "Since you ended up in my bed, and you're already here and so am I. You can just stay."

I didn't say anything, he just pulled me to his chest, and I nuzzled my face under his chin, inhaling his sweet intoxicating scent. My god, I missed this man so much. I still loved him. After all these years, he would always be the only one I wanted. He seemed to stiffen as my actions played out, but I didn't care. My eyes closed and I had falling into a much needed sleep.

It was hot…too hot. When my eyes fluttered open I found the cause of the extra heat, Damon's arms were coiled around me, my body flush against his bare chest. His eyes were still shut as the young man slept peacefully. He looked so innocent in this state. My gaze flickered to his soft and full lips, I honestly just wanted to kiss them. It was already too much that I was in his bed, cuddling with him when I had just revealed myself to him once more. I attempted to remove Damon's arm, trying to slip out of bed and get my head clear…but it was nearly impossible. As soon as I shifted, Damon emitted a soft groan, tugging me closer against him unconsciously. It was as if his subconscious remembered me, but it couldn't quite click in his head who I really was. The thought alone made me tear up, but I wouldn't let them spill past that point. Okay, I really had to get up. I slowly and steadily shifted out of Damon's arms. It seemed as if I was going to accomplish escaping…but I was wrong. In seconds I was pinned underneath the muscular man, my arms pinned above my head as he hovered over me. I took notice without looking down that his hips were pressed against mine. I hadn't noticed that my breathing had become audible. His crystal cerulean hues burned into my ecru ones. Damon looked as if he were contemplating something, his head tilted as his brows furrowed. What was he thinking? He dipped his head to my neck, his nose brushing across it as he inhaled. He could smell my blood pumping through my veins, and it was mouthwatering. My eyes had shut, I was trying my best not to shiver. His fangs sank into my neck and on cue my nails dug into Damon's back. A soft whimper escaped me, I could feel him sucking and drawing the forbidden substance into his mouth. After a minute or so, he pulled back, his tongue swiping along his bottom lip.

"Can you get off now?" My voice was rather snarky. I just needed space, I wasn't prepared for this. Of course, he didn't move. His lips curled into a deviant smirk, his eyes almost shimmering with mischievous thoughts.

"Sure…once I'm inside you"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as he accepted my words with an alternate meaning. I shifted underneath him, beginning to wiggle in attempt at freedom. I was rewarded with a low groan, released by him.

"Mm, keep moving your hips …just like that."

My eyes narrowed my cheeks with flushing a scarlet hue. This was not the Damon I remembered. I couldn't move. Damon had my body pinned as well as my arms.

"Let me go, Damon"

My tone sounded determined, he simply laughed it off.

"You see, you're saying to free you…when your body wants something else."

What? Well yes…but I wouldn't admit that…especially with the cocky grin on his lips that I just wanted to smack off

"Please…What makes you think I want you? What I _want _is for you to get off of me"

The grin seemed to widen, which only caused me to become more frustrated.

"You can pretend all you want…but sweetheart, I can _smell _your arousal. Not to mention the way those pretty thighs are parted and pressed against my hips. But you keep telling yourself you don't want me"

Fuck. Had I really almost completely wrapped my legs around him when he bit my neck? Geez, the effects of toying with my neck were always the same. I couldn't erase the blush that was staining my cheeks, I flickered my gaze away, looking anywhere but at Damon. How was I going to get myself out of this? This couldn't happen. I wasn't some toy and I sure as hell wasn't going to let him treat me like one. If he decided that was all I was worth when he knew the truth then fine…but not like this. The next thing I knew my lips were pressed against Damon's. This kiss was deep and passionate. My fingers were entwining in his raven locks, pulling and tugging him closer. He seemed to hesitate at first but he kissed me back just as passionate, his hand sliding down my bare thigh. I nipped at his lower lip, catching it with my teeth I tugged. I then returned to the passion consumed lip-lock. My back began to arch off the bed and surprisingly he let me take control. Easily, I flipped us over, straddling his hips, and although I wanted nothing more than to continue…I had to remember the reason why I was kissing him in the first place. This was a distraction and I would say it worked wonderfully. In mere seconds I was standing; I smirked at the stunned look on Damon's face. I quickly tugged on some shorts and put my hair up as I was walking downstairs. To my surprise, he didn't chase me. I was guessing he was wondering who the hell he had just met.

This wasn't 1860's Damon. No, this Damon was much darker…and it was my job to heal him. He needed to understand why no relationship worked for him. He needed to know that there was someone out there that loved him for who he was. Someone that would never ask him to change, and could handle his petulant ways, someone that loved him and _only_ him. My poor shattered Damon…What has this world done to you?


End file.
